


AmericaXReader: Oddly Colored Kisses

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	AmericaXReader: Oddly Colored Kisses

The rain patters against the windowsill softly, mostly drowned out by your and Alfred's hoots and hollors as you two play video games. Thank god it was only rain, you hated thunderstorms, although it made a great excuse for Al to be your hero and snuggle you. You are resting in his lap, after much self-conciousness and Al pestering you, you crawled into his lap, taking your DS with you. His arms are wrapped around you, strong and warm and his chin is resting on your head as he watches you play. Your biting your lower lip and poking your tongue out as you concentrate on beating the boss. Al notices and shuffles slightly to where your sitting more side saddle in his lap, you continue playing, not noticing his sudden staring. "*Name..." He says your name but you don't hear him, he trys to get your attention again. "Dudette?" You nearly screech as the boss almost hits you, you don't spare Al a glance as you answer him. "Yeah, babe? I'm kinda busy here." He nuzzles your cheek, causing you to giggle, the boss promptly kills you. "Ah! Al, you made me lose the game!" You chastise him as he mumbles an apology but holds you tighter. You look up at him, he's staring at your mouth, his facial expression unreadable. "What? Is there something wrong?" He nods his head.

 

"Yeah... Kinda, I guess you could say there is...." He trails off and you knock your head against his chin. "What's wrong?" He laughs nervously. "I wanna kiss you." You oh quietly, tilting up your head and closing your *EC* eyes and pouting your lips out slightly. "Go ahead then." You say, when you don't feel your hero's lips on yours after a few minutes tick by you open your eyes again, looking at him, a little hurt. "Why didn't you kiss me?" He points to your garishly painted lips. "Not sure if want..." You blush slightly, feeling a bit angry because he won't kiss you because of your new blue lipstick. "Alfred Franklin Jones! You don't wanna kiss me because of a little lipstick?" You cross your arms over your chest stubbornly as he rubs your back apologetically, his blue eyes nervous. "I love you more than cheeseburgers and chili fries, but that just looks so weird! You couldn't have made a more normal color?" You in your bordom had stumbled upon tutorials online on how to make your own lipstick out of crayons. You thought it was neat so you bought up the necessary ingredents the next day and made up several pretty colors, one being your absolute favorite: a dark, sparkly blue, which you were wearing now. You huff and turn away from him. "Fine! I'll just go somewhere else than, if you think I'm so weird."

 

You made a move to get off his lap, but he grunts and pulls you back to him, making you face him, you keep your head tilted down though, an indignant pout on your features. "I'm sorry babe... I didn't mean it like that. You could never be weird to me." You risk a peek at him, his adorable face is split in a sorrowful grimace. "I suppose I could forgive you, you don't have to kiss me while I'm wearing this if you don't want to." He smiles and then takes your chin between his fingers, making you look at him fully. "But I want to, hold still babe..." He presses his lips to yours slowly, and you melt, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulls away after a few moments, eyes going wide as he licks his lips slowly. "Mmmm. It tastes like... Blueberry's!" You smile as you touch your nose to his. "Essential oil. You don't mind it so much now do you?" He shakes his head, going back in for seconds. By the end of the evening, he's nearly kissed it off you.

 

Extended ending:

 

Alfred felt good the next morning, going into the world meeting with a smile on his face. The others chuckle once they see him though, and he can't fathom why. As he takes a seat next to Caterpiller brows, the Englishmen snorts as he turns away from him, trying to keep from busting out laughing. He glares at the man, turning towards him. "What's so funny, fuzzy-wuzzy?" Arthur smirks and rests his chin on the back of his hand, eyeing him from the corner of his emerald orbs. "Your face, you git." The man replies and he can't help the look of confusion that finds its way onto his face. Francis giggles, pulling a compact mirror out of his tunic, holding it up for him. He spares a quick glance into it and yelps. "Oh my god!" His lips are throughly stained blue. "kesesese! You look like you've been sucking of a smurf stripper, bro!"


End file.
